Chosen
by tempted-prophets
Summary: A retelling of the main story of Skyrim with my main character Odruel Tendalen. As a dunmer looking for a better life in the cold harsh land of Skyrim, Odruel comes face to face with his true destiny as a Dovahkiin


Chosen - An Elder Scrolls Fanfiction

Our tale begins on a large and cold mountain in the eve of night. A blizzard ravaged away at the mighty peak and one could barely see through the snow. All the creatures, even the fierce ones, had sunken back into their dens and caves because even they feared Kynareth's power over nature. All but one man pressed on with a cloak pressed firmly to his shivering body as he climbed on through the hellish storm. Silent were his footsteps as only the shriek of the winds blowing by could be heard. The winds were calling to him and he could not resist their siren beckoning. Eventually he came to the place where one can gaze out on the rest of the region, which in that land was called the Throat of the World. It was here the voices were at their loudest and he listened with a keen ear to them. Indeed the tale they told him was not one the winds usually tell. It was one that sent a shiver down his spine. And in that moment he understood everything.

At first he did not believe or rather he did not want to believe what he had just learned. Although a proud man he was, this was even too much and with fear he stumbled down through the blinding snow. The dark crumbling walls of the temple soon came into view and he dashed towards its doors. The familiar chamber greeted him and for a moment he felt respite but only to be reminded of his encounter with the voices. However now he could think more calmly and put some reason into this. He cursed himself for being a coward and set to think on how he should act now. Strange, he thought to himself, how he was so afraid by what he had heard. In an instant an idea came into his head and he rushed towards his simple room where he looked franticly through his bookshelf and then his desk. Eventually he came across a tome which reeked of old age. Taking it in hand he began to read. Suddenly there was a sense of great sorrow that replaced his fear. Trembling, he closed the book and muttered to the calling winds outside "Gods help us all"

Farther north, where the land is colder still, another wanderer was travelling around up on another mountain. Her body ached from a day of hunting and her only companion, a small and scruffy dog, was getting restless. The huntress, a native of this cold and harsh land, would not give up so easily as the worst thing to return home with was a wounded pride. She was not too far from where she lived and even so there was a camp up ahead where she and her companion could rest for the night. The snow fall began to increase however and soon it was nearly impossible to see ahead. She needed to find shelter fast and she would take whatever came her way. Eventually they stumbled upon a large cave entrance and although slightly reluctant, they walked in. After lightning a torch, the huntress peered down into the rest of the cave. On the walls were carvings of ancient Nord design but what struck her was the sheer size of the cave. Other Nordic ruins were not of this size at all at least naturally they weren't.

Curious by the ruin, she made an attempt to go forwards before she noticed her companion. Now he was shivering in fear and began to whimper at her. No matter her attempts, he simply would not move from his spot. Growing angry with him, she resolved to move on without him. Besides she could just pick him up on her way back after exploring for a little while. As she walked through the enormous cavern, even stranger carvings were on the walls. They depicted strange dragon-like creatures which she recognized from old Nord legends but these were different to the ones she had seen before. She came upon a large black wall. Thinking there was no other place to go further she meant to turn around until she felt a large set of eyes staring at her. The black wall turned out to be a massive creature and it raised it's terrible head towards her. Before she could even scream, it lifted its head and let out a mighty shout.

The bells rang throughout the ancient temple as wise men awoke from their slumber and made their way to the main chamber. With tears in his eyes and the old book in his hand the man announced "The Unfurled has returned"


End file.
